It Was Augustpart 1
by DanielleLaVasseur
Summary: A look at the unknown and overlooked life of the Thenardier's as told by Mme. Calandre Thenardier, from her meeting her husband, to her final solemn words. First Part.


It was August. The smell of the air was sweet and the breeze felt nice on my once beautiful skin. Aleron smiled at me. His mouth filled with teeth he once had. The smile I had once loved. His name was suited to him, Aleron, it meant knight. And a knight he truly was to me."Calandre," He began softly looking into my eyes. "You are the love of my life, I pray to the Lord you know that." He finished, taking my hand. I smiled. "I know, I sense it." I began. "And I feel the same towards you." He moved his hands from mine and cupped my face.

"Then tell me why we cannot get married." He asked. This was not the first time he has brought up marriage. "Aleron, I have told you so many times...it's my father...you see he doesn't like you much..." I closed my eyes in shame. Aleron laughed, "Well he never tried to hide his hatred, Calandre." he replied. I looked up. "If it wasn't for him, I would marry you right now. I would just go and be with you, because that is what I truly desire." I said as a single tear streaked my face. He traced it with his finger. "I know my dear; there is no need to cry. I pray things will work for us." To this day those same words circle my head. And I still stay true to them. "Aleron! Oi kiss the lass and come back to work!" Shouted his old employer. We both laughed and he kissed me goodbye and I watched him leave.

I looked around the beautiful room that was called mine. I looked in the mirror to see the beautiful girl I once was. I don't say it to be self centered in me, but I once was beautiful. I took out the pins holding my long shimmering red curls and smiled at the lonely girl in the mirror. "I love him." I thought to myself. I then moved my attention from the lonely girl in the mirror to the portrait of the family I had. My father, Marcel, hated everything to do with Aleron. He hated his looks, his career choice but most of all his bloodline. "Calandre,there is nothing worse then a Thenardier. There brutish, toady and homely looking and if you dare go near that boy in the sexual matter you do ever again I will disown you as a slut and you would become one of those dirty Thenardier's yourself!" He would always say every time I came home. Which in the end would lead me to a night in my own tears. My mother, Delphine, would be a nun if it wasn't for the fact that she wasn't a virgin. She was struck to the bone, but loving, cold, but beautiful all at once. She would be a nun, to two Gods. First being the Lord himself, second being my father. My mother would praise the ground he walked on and obey every single decision he would throw at us. For she was also very afraid. Then there was my sister, who I loved dearly, Blanchefleur. She was 2 years older then me. She had everything I wanted. A husband and a very beautiful daughter she called Vivienne. The one thing I truly felt sorry for for Blanche, was that she was very poor, and had to live back home with us with her husband and daughter. Which leaded my father to hate her.

I sat on my bed confused. Unsure of what I was going to do with my love and my family. Part of me wanted to pack a bag and leap through the window and the other part wanted me to keep quiet as long as I could. All of a sudden I heard a loud knock at the door. Before I could answer my father came inside. "Hello Calandre." He said in a monotone voice. "Good afternoon, father." I answered back, slightly nervous. "How did you spend your afternoon today?" He asked me calmly but I still didn't feel safe.

I thought up of something quick. "Just went to walk by the local shops is all." I said while my voice cracked but I prayed that he didn't hear. "Really?" He asked in reply, still calm. "Yes, sir." I said looking down. "Funny, because Monsieur Linebonne who runs the bake shop, said he saw you with that disgusting Thenardier, kissing him and acting like a whore." He said in a voice so hard it was practically a yell. My jaw dropped, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Papa, no you mustn't believe him I wasn't-" He pushed me down to the ground. "Lies! You filthy little slut! Your worse then that mutt of a sister of yours! I'm sure you please that cock chauffeur of a man called Thenardier all that you can. Your not a real child your a demon sent from hell! I have done everything I could for you and now you're repaying me by fucking this bastard! You bitch. You want to know what sex really feels like, I'll show you" My father screamed. I tried getting up but he was faster then I. He took my statuette and broke it over my head and knocked me back to my feet. All I remember was him ripping off my dress and taking away the innocence I had saved for Aleron for 2 years now. That was the last time I ever saw my father.

I rummaged through the beautiful room that soon to me appeared ugly. Looked into the mirror to the lonely beautiful girl, who soon to me appeared beastly. I sobbed and started packing a bag. I was going to be with Aleron. My heart stopped when I heard a knock on the door. It was Blanchefleur. "Cal, where are you going?" She asked in concern, I threw myself into her arms. I explained everything to her. "Oh My Lord...Cal, I had no idea." She began, and then started to sob too. She then lifted up my head from her shoulder. "Calandre, if you give me just 3 minutes I will be right back with something for you." I nodded. I had no idea what she was to bring but I hoped with my life she would hurry. Surely, 5 minutes later she came back with a box. "I want you to have it." She opened the box to reveal the beautiful wedding gown and bonnet she was married in. "Blanche, I cannot take this. Besides, I'm not getting married yet." I said scrambling trying to find a way to make her take back the box. "You can take it Cal. I'm giving this to you because I know you love Aleron Thenardier. I have heard you go about saying 'Madame Calandre Thenardier.' Go for what your heart tells you, I know you don't want to be Calandre Devereaux forever." She said with a laugh. I hugged her and I said my last goodbye. "You will have a happy life out of here Cal." she whispered in my ear.

La Rue De Vichrone, was a scary one at morning's peak. I approached a small house occupied by 3 young men, 1 of them being my knight, my Aleron. I knocked 3 times on the old oakwood door. Aleron answered in a sleepy state. "I hope you don't mind." I said softly. "But I have nowhere to go." Aleron then recognized my voice and opened his eyes. "Cal, what happened dear? Are you hurt?" He then welcomed me inside his little home, and I broke down into tears. He sat me down on a piece of chesterfield and offered me a glass of water. After I calmed down enough to speak I told him what happened. After 3 minutes of silence I finally said. "I have made up my mind." He then got up from his knees on the floor and sat beside me. "What have you been thinking my love?" He whispered. "I want to marry you." I said with a sad excuse of a smile. He let out a soft laugh. Then he got back to his knees and asked me softly. "Well then, will you Calandre Micheline Marie Devereaux, accept this ring given to you by me, Aleron Joseph Bertrand Thenardier, and be my wife?" He asked. I then noticed he began to cry, which made me start. "Yes" I said in a cheerful whisper.

The next morning, I woke up to the natural light streaming in through the window. "Good Morning dear." Aleron said softly at the end of the bed he made for me. Unaware he was there, I became startled. "How long were you sitting there for?" I asked pulling the covers up more. "About 3 quarters of the night." He answered. I then felt a mix of love and guilt for keeping him up so long. I then noticed he was dressed in his finest. "You're usually not this dressed for a Saturday. Even on Church days..." He then smiled and said. "Because today is probably the most special day of my life is why." I sat up. "What are you talking about?' I asked...curious as of what he really was thinking. "I want you to get dressed in the nicest thing you have...and marry me in about 2 hours." Aleron said casually.I got up. "Are you sure you want to do this now?" I asked, my heart was ready to burst with excitement. "Calandre, I have been ready since the day I met you." he kissed my forehead. "See you soon."

I walked to the church in my sister's beautiful garments with my Aleron and walked towards the church and stepped inside. Then a short stalky man, obviously the priest came out of the confessional stand. "Oh No no no, no last-minute weddings, especially on a Saturday!" He belted his short legs walking quickly down the old church halls. "Please Monseigneur, my wife to be here, we sinned, and well we found out she is pregnant you see. And by the time we planned a wedding she would either be swollen too much in the belly area or our baby would have been born a sinner." Aleron pleaded to the priest. I was in shock. "Aleron, what are you talking about!" I whispered loudly in his ear while the priest just stood there taking things in. "Shh, Cal just go along with it, we'll be married in no time." He answered reassuringly. I couldn't help but secretly laugh. "You impregnated this girl before marriage?" The priest said solemnly. "Was it to your bearing as well young lady?" I looked to Aleron quickly then looked down and put on the best shameful voice I could. "Yes Monseigneur." Aleron then continued to the priest. "Please Monseigneur, my love and I beg you. Not for us but for our child." Aleron was good. It seemed he even put a bit of a cry in his voice. "Fine, my children. But only for the prevention of the condemnation of your being." Aleron and I both said "Thank you monseigneur" and turned towards each other. "Do you..." The priest began. "Oh Yes monseigneur, I am called Aleron Thenardier and this is my bride Calandre Devereaux" Aleron said quickly. The priest nodded then continued. "Do you Aleron Thenardier take Calandre Devereaux to love and cherish for the rest of your days in peaceful matrimony?" Aleron looked at me and smiled. "I do." The priest turned towards me. "Do you Calandre Devereaux take Aleron Thenardier to be your husband and to cherish and comfort him for better and for worse through sickness and health for the rest of your days?" I smiled at him. "I do." The priest then said those words I waited for, for 2 years now. "I now pronounce you Madame et Monsieur Aleron Thenardier, you may now kiss the bride." And we did. My husband and I walked home together, "I cannot believe we lied in a Church." I said laughingly to Aleron. Little did I know it wouldn't be my first time.

Our marriage was relatively happy. We were good to each other. In 1814 for our one year of marriage anniversary, and my 27th birthday, Aleron decided he wanted to leave our little village of LeRicule. "I know it's hard for you, Cal, you live maybe a quarter of an hour walking distance from your father, and I know you're scared…" Aleron was telling me over tea one Sunday afternoon. He was speaking the truth; there was not one day I went unafraid of my father running to me kicking me to the ground, spitting on me calling me a failure and a dirty Thenardier. I was proud of my new name. "I figured it would be a good anniversary gift and a birthday gift considering you were born 2 days later, to just leave this place. Listen to me; I raised enough money to buy us an inn in a little town called Montfermeil. It will technically be good for the both of us…I always wanted to run an inn instead of work for one…and we will be gone from here…because remember I'm not young like and beautiful like you are…I'm 37." Aleron said smiling. I felt good feelings about this town called Montfermeil. "I think it's a fantastic idea." I smiled. He grabbed my hands. "We will be so happy." Aleron looked so excited for this town I couldn't help but be excited myself. "When do I pack?" I asked. "Now." He answered.

On the carriage way to Montfermeil, I felt sick and fat. "Must be nerves." I thought to myself, but it was more then that…. "You alright? You look a little sluggish." Aleron said I just faintly smiled then threw my head out the carriage window and vomited. "Jesus!" He told the trolley boy to stop and touched my shoulder. I pulled my head back in. "What was that all about Calandre?" Aleron said. I needed to tell him, the thing I felt for the past 2 weeks now. "I believe I'm pregnant Aleron." I said looking down; I looked up a glimpse to see his expression. All he said was "Perfect." Then he knocked on the trolley boy to start up again. An hour of silence went by. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier…" I said I felt like sobbing. "Well when the hell were you planning to tell me Calandre? When the bloody thing squirts out on the bed squawking like an idiot?" He sounded slightly angry. I grew silent. "It's not my fault….it takes two…." I began gently. "Yeah well Cal, it takes one bloody kid to make us grow starving." He snapped. "Were perfectly well in our situation, you know, I thought the Inn was a great idea because it would give the child room to play…I always wanted to be a mother, Aleron….and I thought.." I let one tear roll down my cheek. "You thought I would be a good father that it? Well…don't be surprised when I'm not. Now enough of this talk; were here."

The Inn was a great success. After our little escapade on the way to Montfermeil, I felt that I might have a bit of a difficult time getting used to my new little town. Especially with my new little darling coming in due time, everything sort of tied together. Aleron and I decorated the Inn to make it look respectable, but it wasn't until now I realize the slight little changes I more then him, I will find out later on, made to be called respectable. I enjoyed talking to the people coming in, especially the Madame's and making the extra couple sous for being friendly. I got many questions like "What do you think the baby is going to be, a boy or a girl?" Or "Do you think it will look like you or its papa?" I noticed a huge change in myself…in my looks. I was getting heavier all over, my hair was always in a curly messy red bun, and money seemed to be a huge focus of mine. The evening of May 24th 1815, I felt an unbearable pain I crashed down the stairs from cleaning the bed chambers, I found Aleron drinking with a few of the men discussing politics. "The battle of Waterloo, was the milestone of my career as a soldier.." I was breathing heavily and panting in pain. "Well what is it?" He asked annoyed. "I need a bloody housewife is what!" I screamed a little louder then I normally did. "My wife is one, if you need her mam." One of the gentlemen Aleron was drinking with offered. The woman walked up to me. "Does the father wish to be in the same room?" She asked Aleron, "Ha! Most definitely not! Might faint you see Madame…" Aleron replied, slightly drunk. She looked at me. "I don't bloody care I just want my baby." I started to walk up the stairs. The hours of pain finally left and I heard a cry, my baby was born to me at last. "Congratulations Madame, you have an exceptionally healthy baby girl." I was so happy. A girl, the baby I truly wanted, a daughter. The drunken Aleron was invited to come back up into the room to see his new daughter. "She's even prettier then Blanche's baby girl Vivienne." I said staring at my new little angel. "I think we should call her after my sister." I stated. "Hah! No I hated your sister, something more democratic, how would it look like on us if we had a daughter named Blanchefleur! How stupid. I was in the battle of Waterloo remember!" Aleron said with his gin still boldly in hand. "Yes now shut up about it. I like Éponine." I said to myself, but loud enough for him to hear. "Yeah 'Ponine is alright." Aleron said before he vomited on himself. I promised my little Ponine that her father did love her, just didn't know how to show it yet.

The more she got older the more she looked like her father. She was beautiful, even all of our customers agreed. They said my little Éponine was one of the most beautiful things to walk this earth. She was also very playful, and smiled all the time. She was also very lonely. I felt guilty always having to run around the inn and never having enough time to spend with my little girl. Aleron tolerated Éponine. He wasn't mean to her, but he wasn't nice all the time either. He liked to drink with his customers unbothered and all my little angel wanted was to play with her Papa. Play with somebody when Mama was busy. Her dark straight hair was growing like a weed and even at the age of 2, reached mid-back. I would sometimes join Aleron and his workers for a drink, one Christmas Eve, I got a little carried away with the alcohol, and a month later I knew Éponine would no longer be an only child.

"Ever noticed that money is getting a little tight 'round here?" Aleron asked me one afternoon while he was calculating the bills. I was too busy sowing stockings for my little angel Éponine and my new baby that was soon to come within the month. "Yeah I noticed, I'm not that stupid." I rolled my eyes. "Yeah well, that new kid your about to squeeze out won't make money come in either. Unless, it's attractive enough to bring in money." Aleron said with a laugh. "Like that will happen." He went back to his bills. "Honest to God Aleron, all you do is complain about money and try to make your children bring you money." I said, sick and tired of all the nagging. "Well that brat 'Ponine never shuts up, always complains about everything and does nothing around here!" I had it. "Listen here you greedy hypocritical..." I began but then needed to stop. "Call a housewife. Baby's coming." I said bending over. "What month is it Cal?" Aleron asked me clearly ignoring my need. "Are you hard of hearing! It's September 17th the day of our second child's birth and I need a blasted housewife!" Aleron got up. "Well calm down, I have to pay August's bills still then. I'll look around for one of them housewife's I suppose…." Aleron said walking. "Yes you better and keep an eye on my Ponine! She can't be here to see this!" He left me. I prepared for the coming of my baby.

She was perfect in everyway. Her head was covered with tiny little red curls. She was my girl. She was a perfect sister for my little Éponine. Aleron came inside the room. "Girl or Boy?" He asked. "Girl." I answered back, still admiring my little angel. "I actually had a name in mind." Aleron said, I will openly admit I was shocked. "Well what is it dear?" I asked, feeling the familiar love I had for him before once again. "Gulnare." Strange enough name. "Gulnare and Éponine….Does it sounds good to you?" He laughed, "I don't mind it. So Gulnare it is." I needed to think of a name that would be better fitting for my daughter, and not as boisterous as Gulnare. I had a name in mind, "I think she would much prefer to be called Azelma." I told him hoping he would agree. "Well then, if you think you know this kid so well, Azelma it is." I smiled. "No more kids got it?" Aleron said with a laugh, 3 of his once nice teeth missing from the rot of gin. "No more children, I just am happy with my 2 perfect little girls." I answered smiling at my Azelma.

In a matter of a year I only ever had two things in mind. Money, and my little angels. When I looked in the mirror like I used to, I didn't see the beautiful girl I once saw 5 years ago, but an ugly greedy woman. My red curls turned to frizz I just stuck into a bun everyday, some of my teeth were rotting, my features became plain and my figure became mannish, my frame had certainly widened. Aleron to me anyways changed. He wasn't the lovely gentlemen I married, yet I still worshipped him. For he still loved me. My little angels still remained innocent. Things at the inn were getting a little tight, but yet I still tried my hardest to let them have the perfect childhood they deserved. For Éponine's 3rd birthday, it took me a week to construct a swing for her to play on. When I showed her the swing her little eyes widened and she performed the laugh I absolutely loved. "Can I play on it now, maman?" Éponine asked me, all giddy. "Of course you can my dear, here let me just sit you up on here." I lifted her up. I looked at my little 'Zelma. "I think your sister would like to play on it as well." I informed Éponine. She nodded for me to let her on her lap. I sat Azelma down on 'Ponine. They both were truly beautiful. "Now hold on to her so she won't fall off, 'Ponine." I advised. I pulled the rope that would swing them and watch my little angels swing back and forth as they laughed. I turned my attention to the pretty blonde woman standing barefoot holding a child who appeared to be her own gazing at my daughters

"Can I help you Madame?" I asked her; curious as of what she was doing. "You have beautiful little girls, Madame." Was all she said in return. It made me feel happy in a way, that people liked to just stop and stare at my little angels' beauty. "Thank you, Mademoiselle. They truly are beautiful." I said examining her. She was very pretty. She reminded me of myself when I was her age, and her child…was dressed beautifully and was very darling she had blonde curls that hung down to her shoulders, she looked about 'Ponine's age. The woman finally came closer. "Madame, I'm called Fantine, this is my little girl, Cosette. Well her true name is Euphrasie but I like to call her Cosette. What are your little rubies called?" She said in a sort of ramble still admiring my little girls. "The dark haired one, the eldest is called Éponine, and the red haired one, the younger is called Azelma." I answered back. "Madame, you truly do have beautiful children, is this your inn?' She asked, something about her made me second guess her meaning. "Well, it's my husband and mine's yes. He's the one to go see for room availability really." I said, it seemed she was only a nice customer. "Madame I come from Paris, I travelled here with my little darling from Paris here to Montfermeil, you see I love my little Cosette dearly I just cannot afford her right now, and I must lead a bad life in order to get money for her, and Madame you have such beautiful healthy children I want my little Cosette to live with you. I would pay you 6 francs a month." The woman said, it appeared to me she was crying. I hated her. This Fantine, she had the beauty I once had and the child looked exactly like her, full of happiness and most importantly…riches. Surely, as soon as she mentioned the 6 francs Aleron peered from the outside door. "Mlle," I began looking at my husband. "This is my husband Aleron Thenardier. I forgot to introduce myself, I'm called Calandre Thenardier." She came up to me and shook my hand. "Well I figured as much it would be your husband." Fantine said nervously laughing. "In order for your child to stay here you would need to pay the 6 francs every month but for now 6 months in advance." Aleron said still standing at the doorway. "That's 36 francs.' I said looking to her. She then whispered in the little girl's ear to go and play with my girls. "Yes, I have 80 francs right now, I believe after I give you what I owe I will have enough to go back to the little town I used to live in Montreil-sur-mer, by foot." She said loudly to herself. "Also we will need about 20 francs for the child's room, and food and other frivolities." Aleron continued. "That's 56 francs. Do you plan on staying the night?" I asked her, trying to get as much money out of her as I possibly could. "If it wouldn't be too much trouble, so I could say goodbye to my Cosette in the morning." Fantine said between soft sobs. "Then 1 franc for 2 meals and a room." Aleron said. He had lied to this slut called Fantine. Room was 20 sous, meal was 6. Then again, I would have lied to her as well. "57 francs then, dearie." I told her as I opened my hand. Fantine counted out the money and placed it in my palm; I quickly scanned over the amount making sure it was perfect. "Just look at how our girls play together, Madame." She told me watching with a smile. They were playing nicely I admit, Azelma and Éponine truly made her feel welcome. "Ah yes, if nobody knew better they could all be sisters." I reassured her. Aleron then walked down the old broken steps to get a closer look at Fantine. "Does your daughter have her own clothes?" He asked her still examining her. "Oh yes of course, she has a beautiful wardrobe here in my bag, I wouldn't let her go off naked." Fantine answered with again, a shaking laugh. "Alright then, if you go inside first door to the left you can sleep in there for tonight with your daughter." Aleron told her. "Thank you monsieur I am forever in your debt, the both of you." Fantine said nodding her head and walking inside the inn. "Yeah you are…and you'll know." Aleron muttered to himself. "I'm surprised you even said yes to that Aleron. You can hardly stand our kids on a good day." I told him once I knew Fantine was gone. "Yeah well, I was thinking of getting a cleaner anyway. That was a neat little trap you set between the kids and you." Aleron said with a quiet chuckle. "Yeah, and not even meaning to." I replied smirking.

Fantine left the inn full of tears. When the door closed ad I knew she was gone, I took a good look at Cosette. She looked so much like Fantine. With the curly blonde hair and those big sinking eyes I could have just killed her. I hated her with a passion just by the look of her.

By the time Cosette and Éponine were 5, I immensely regretted taking that little blonde whore into my household. Cosette was stupid, and very skittish. All she ever did was admire the things my little girls had and never did anything I asked her to. Whenever she did something stupid like not cleaning properly or asked me to play with my little daughters I would send her to Aleron for her beating. To make matters worse, Aleron and I hardly ever spoke kindly to each other and I blamed it on Cosette. Perfect, little Cosette, with her blonde hair and her selfishness. She never even thanked us for the shelter we gave her or the food we fed her with. Stupid, meaningless whore. Perhaps it was the fact that I stressed about everything, Cosette especially, that made me sick all the time. The housewife who birthed Éponine and Azelma, and her husband soon became regular visitors to the inn. "God Mme. You has that look about you again." She said to me while I was serving the men gin one Friday evening. "What you mean, look?" I asked her, I had a slight feeling I knew what she was talking about. "You know what look I'm talking about Cal, I saw it with 'Ponine and 'Zelma, I see it now too." The woman said it casually and I stopped. I quickly glanced over to my husband to see him paused in his tracks. He laughed a little. "That's impossible; we made a vow of no more kids after her." Aleron said half drunkenly, pointing to Azelma. The woman laughed her jack-hearted laugh. "Well then sir, if you say so, but I was raised to know that when your trousers stand and you have a place to push it, a little seed may come along to bite you in the arse!" She took another swig as the men sitting near were laughing with her. I took into my mind to think of what she said. "You never know, it might be that boy Monsieur has always wanted." She said with a laugh. No, I could not have a boy. Out of the question…it would have Aleron's genes, though I loved him I couldn't do it to myself…another man to boss you around and make you feel horrible…or even worse it could have my father's genes. Surely, it must be a girl, or it would be my life's greatest disappointment.

The Inn grew silent. All of our customers had either left, or was sleeping by now, along with my two little girls. I started cleaning and began staring at Cosette, drowsily completing the tasks I summoned her to do. I then gave myself the minute to look at Aleron. He was still tall, his dark hair starting to gray, thin of course. I don't think he would ever fatten. He worked more like a rat, and his dark eyes were piercing when you looked into them. He walked up to me slowly. "You're pregnant aren't you? You knew all this time and you didn't have the decency to tell me!" His voice was getting louder. I looked into those black eyes. "I didn't know, don't accuse me! I hadn't even thought about it, because honestly lately, with you and me it's been just a lay and run!" I barked back. "We can't afford kids for God sakes Cal! I know you want them, but Jesus; it's getting a little much. You have those 2 kids of yours, which should feed your need!" He yelled louder, stepping closer each time. "Feed my need is that it, because there your kids too! And they love you so much! There more your doing being here then they are mine! You helped bring 'em here, not just me! You need to pay more attention to your daughters!" I broke off into angry sobs. "You know what, if were dirt poor it's because of your kids. I need to sell some things now…that wedding thing you had when we got married." He said, while he was angrily pacing. "My gown and bonnet? Hell no, you have just gone insane. It's the last thing my sister gave me, I can't sell it Aleron!" I pleaded, I really couldn't sell it." I started biting my nails, another habit I grew when money hungry. "We have to, think of your kids. Think of me…" Aleron said slowly, trying to gain my sympathy. I just looked up. "Fine then. Thank-you Calandre, were officially poor." He swigged his gin. "It would have given us probably a month's bill, but since you need to keep your awful family in mind, we'll keep it. And I will be dismissed." He started rambling. His words were flooding my mind, and all I could think of is my daughters…cold trembling and so innocent. "Fine! Fuck!" I cursed. I took a deep breath in. "Sell them. It would lose character in the Inn though, less respect. But if it gives us food and a home….sell them." I breathed and turned away. Aleron took my arms and turned me around. "You're doing the good thing, dear." He said so quietly it was practically a whisper. I looked into his eyes. "Yeah, good but not right." He laughed softly. "Were past the boundaries of right Cal." And he was right.


End file.
